


aumtumn leaves falling down like pieces into place

by storyinmyeyes



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Autumn, B99 Fall Fic Exchange, F/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Mutual Pining, Pining Jake Peralta, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyinmyeyes/pseuds/storyinmyeyes
Summary: Jake comes over to check on a "sick" Amy and they end up snuggling together on the couch during the first storm of Autumn.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	aumtumn leaves falling down like pieces into place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> This is for the Fall 2019 Fic Exchange and I used the prompts "being sick" and "storms" I hope you like what I came up with! 
> 
> Thank you to @b99fandomevents for organizing this event and thank you to @kamekamelea for giving me ideas! I really appreciate it. :)
> 
> Title is from All Too Well by Taylor Swift

Autumn in New York is one of Amy Santiago’s favorite times of the year. The way the colors take over the trees in reds, yellows and browns, filling the streets with fallen leaves. It also provides a type of coziness that Amy loves, even though she is perpetually cold all the time. The colder seasons give her a chance to snuggle up in all her blankets and sweaters, with a cup of hot chocolate or tea and relishing in the warmth they bring. **  
**

Ever since she came back from the trip with Jake and her relationship blew up in her face, she’s been avoiding her friends. Specifically Jake. He found out that she maybe did like him, a little and the look on his face, awe-struck at the possibility that she could like him. Jake. Didn’t go unnoticed by her. 

So, to say she was surprised when he said that he was still with Sophia was and understatement. Was he over her? Was he only dating Sophia because he didn’t think that she would be interested in him. This, messy, goofy, dorky guy, who never failed to make her laugh and was also a pretty amazing detective, even if she would never admit that. Her emotions were out in full force now, but if he was still with Sophia she would have to hide them away again, like she had before, pining from afar. Only now, she wasn’t denying her heart. 

So, the weekly hangout at Shaw’s wasn’t her main priority at the moment. She would much rather be snuggling on the couch in her warmest clothes, doing the latest crossword puzzle, free to be alone with her thoughts. 

—–

Jake is with the gang at Shaw’s, but the presence of one Amy Santiago is missed and Jake ponders why she skipped out on everyone. 

“Hey Boyle, where’s Santiago? She doesn’t typically turn down drinks and spending time with her friends unless she’s sick or she had a bad date and he doesn’t remember her saying that she had a date tonight.

“She said she wasn’t feeling great and wouldn’t be able to make it.” 

He knew just the cure. Perogies, potato pancakes and a cup of hot chocolate from her favorite Polish place. And maybe a cup of soup too because the chill in the air has become significantly stronger since Autumn rolled around and she’ll need something to warm her up. _He knows her so well, it’s almost creepy_. “Maybe I should stop by and see if she’s okay. You know, as her partner and all.” 

“Yes, Jake, I think that is a great idea! Maybe you can finally tell her that you like her.” Boyle says excitedly. 

“Boyle, she just broke up with Teddy, and even if I did still like her, she’s probably not ready for a new relationship right now.” What Charles doesn’t know is that Jake broke up with Sophia a few days after the disaster that was the road trip and he’s not going to tell him either. 

“You two are totally meant to be, she’s going to see that eventually. Plus, I have a good feeling about tonight.” 

“Charles, she’s sick. She’ll probably be all mopey and sad. I don’t want to make it worse.” Jake says sadly. (He really does want to see her. Truth is, he’s missed her this week, she’s been kind of distant and he’s pretty sure he knows why. And being here isn’t as fun if she’s not here). _Yep, he’s in deep._

“Jakey, you make everything better! I’m sure she would be happy to see you. Go to her. And don’t worry about coming back to Shaw’s, we’ll be fine.” Charles practically pushes him out the door in his excitement to bring the two together. 

Once outside, he shakes his head at his friend’s antics and heads over to Amy’s apartment, full of nervous energy about what’s to come. 

—–

Amy has finally settled in with a cup of tea and is relaxing on the couch settling in to watch a romantic comedy when she hears a knock on her door. Not expecting anyone, she slowly heads to the door and checks the peephole, and sees Jake, holding a bag of what she assumes is food and coffee. _Did he come because he’s worried about her?_

“Surprise.” He says, holding a bag in one had and a cup of hot chocolate in the other.

Confused, she asks, “Jake, what are you doing here?” Suddenly shy, she ducks her head, her appearance not being the best (sweat pants and an old NYPD shirt), it’s not like he hasn’t seen her wear those clothes before (okay, maybe once when she wasn’t feeling well and he stopped by to take care of her) otherwise, she usually is still in her work clothes with takeout and case files.

“Word on the street was you weren’t feeling all that great, so I came by to cheer you up with my amazing humor and charm. Is it working?” He asks with a smirk. 

Giving him her classic eye roll, Amy invites him inside. It’s not like he has never been to her apartment before. It just feels different now. There’s the added vulnerability that wasn’t there before and Amy feels the butterflies take flight in her tummy.

Jake takes in the way everything is neat and organized, Santiago stylez. So organized and put together, a complete opposite to his mess and chaos. _She’s so out of my league_, but he hopes beyond hope that doesn’t stop her from being with him. From choosing him. Opposites attract, right? He brings the bag of food and hot chocolate to her coffee table and sits down on the couch, falling back against the cushion with a contented sigh.

“So, what’s the plan Santiago, are we going to see a cheesy romantic comedy or a boring documentary?” He teases playfully, nudging her arm. 

“I was just going to put on a romantic comedy that I had recorded.” 

He wouldn’t necessarily admit to people that he likes romantic comedies, but he’s got a few guilty pleasures. Plus, he gets to spend time with Amy and he can’t think of anything else he would rather be doing at the moment. “Sounds cool.” He says, small smile playing on his lips as he leans forward to get the food ready. 

“Really? No, teasing or sarcastic comment about how romantic comedies are so lame and predictable?” 

“No, contrary to popular belief, I do occasionally enjoy a romantic comedy, Santiago.” 

“Okay, well then. I recorded When Harry Met Sally. I’ve seen it before, but it’s one of my favorite movies to watch during Autumn.” 

As the movie plays, Jake starts to see how similar Harry and Sally are to Jake and Amy’s relationship. They have been friends for years and maintained that friendship and partnership, while dating other people. And now, here they are, both at a place where they are single and he wants, no _needs_ this to work out _so badly_.

Somewhere between the second or third reunion between Harry and Sally, it started to storm outside. The rain coming down in loud droplets against the window and mixing with the anger of the thunder and lightning as it streaked across the sky. 

At the next rumble of thunder, Jake pulls at Amy’s blanket, to bury himself underneath it like a child afraid of a monster. When Jake pulled the blanket around him, it drew Amy closer to him and they were suddenly face to face, simultaneously hesitant and anxious. 

Awkwardly, Jake tries to move away, but Amy is stays put, face inches from his. This is the moment. _No turning back now_, she thinks as she leans in and slowly connects her lips with his in a soft, sweet kiss. 

Pulling back in a daze, Jake says the only coherent thing in his clouded brain at the moment. “Wow.” 

“That was amazing.” This is what she was missing out? Damn, she really needed to change that and fast. 

“If I get sick because of this, it will totally be worth it.” Jake says with a laugh.

“I have a confession to make,” Amy said, adjusting herself to look at him more fully. “I’m not actually sick, I just used it as an excuse because I didn’t want to deal with people at the moment. I was still a little upset over the whole Teddy situation on the road trip and when you said that everything with us was in the past and that you were still with Sophia, I had a hard time dealing with it. Because, yes, I did like you, but I still do and I knew that those feelings weren’t going away, so I had to try and push them away because I didn’t think you felt the same way anymore.”

Jake had hoped for this more than anything, but didn’t expect it to happen the way it had. (He had planned to ease into it slowly. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him as the movie went on, then a mindblowing kiss that would leave them both dazed), but nothing usually went as planned when it came to them, so he shouldn’t be surprised. He’s completely awe-struck and moved by her confession, but he has something to say too. 

“I broke up with Sophia a few days after we got home from the trip. I wanted to make it work with her and I thought it was going well, but we clearly weren’t compatible and she cared more about her career than she did our relationship. Plus, a detective and defense attorney? It was doomed from the start. I honestly never thought you would like me back, but to know that you did, it motivated me to try again because you mean more to me than you could ever know. Seriously. You have for a long time if I’m being completely honest and I’m not about to lose you again. This is it. You’re all I want and all I need and you’re my best friend. Just don’t tell Charles, he’ll kill me. Or maybe he won’t cause he is more invested in our relationship than he is in his own life, so I think he would be okay if I shared you with him. Also, he did say he had a good feeling about tonight.”

Another roar of thunder breaks through the sky and Jake grabs the blanket and hides, pulling Amy flush against his chest, “Shield me from the storm, Ames.” Laughing at his antics, she shifts a bit so she is the big spoon and holds him, playing with the curls on the top of his head as she goes. “Better?” She whispers, kissing his forehead. “Definitely.” Taking the hand wrapped around him and kissing it in response.

“You know, Harry was right. Men and women can’t be just friends. They always end up having feelings for each other.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Amy, asks curious. “Not at all, especially if this is the end result.” He winks at her and as the storm rages on outside, they stay snuggled together and finish the rest of the movie basking in the warmth radiating off them in waves. This has just become one of Amy’s new favorite things about Autumn.


End file.
